Naraku VS The Evil Glue Stick
by orangepencils
Summary: An evil Glue Stick appears and it will cause mayhem for Naraku.


**Naraku VS. The Evil Glue Stick**

**Good afternoon, well I was bored and I didn't feel like working on Welcome Back to Reality. Don't worry I promised I would finish it so keep your pants on. Good news, Jewels by Love is progressing at a steady speed. It should be up next December or something like that. Yes it's in a long time but remember people, I write first then type. So…**

**136**

**Disclaimer: Because I am bored.**

**Inspired by: Funny stories and a Spanish commercial for Pritt glue sticks **

**Summary: One humorous way to destroy the evil Naraku… One shot, humor.**

**For the Spanish sentences go see the annex at the end of the fic for the translations… **

Naraku VS. The Evil Glue Stick

The mighty Naraku was taking a walk in his gardens. He had nothing better to do and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. What better way to pass time but to enjoy the scenery around his current illusion castle? He walked around and took the time to sniff up some flowers. He really was bored! Kagura was six feet under and Kanna was ignoring him. All his minions were gone or dead. It was at times like these that the man wished someone was around. Even that gay Shichinintai would have been good company at this point! What was his name again? Ah yes Jakotsu… the one that was infatuated with Inuyasha. How could one forget about him so easily?

Anyways, Naraku was taking his walk when he felt an evil presence near by. It wasn't a demon, it wasn't a human, it wasn't a minion, and just what was it? He had never felt something like this before! It felt like, like… hmm like what? He couldn't describe the feeling this… thing gave out. He turned around and glared at the offending rose bush in front of him. That's where the presence was coming from.

"Who dares walk in my rose garden?" The evil demon asked the rose bush. The bush moved a bit before a strange thing came out of it. He had never seen a demon that looked like that before! Just what was it? It was tall and had a circular form. It was red all over and it had a red cape. In the front of it Naraku could make out the inscription "P-R-I-T-T" what did Pritt mean? He had never heard of pritt before.

"ME LLAMO PRITT! ESTOY AQUI PARA TE MATAR NARAKU!" (1)The demon was lost, confused! He didn't understand a word this _thing _had said.

"Man, I command you to speak properly to me!"

"No tengo tiempo de parlar con tu! Quiero que matar te. Esta entendido?" (2) The Pritt man said. Naraku really felt like killing this thing. He sent out some of his demons to it and the thing simply dodged it.

"Who are you?" He yelled out in frustration.

"Soy Pritt, el tu mejor amigo del mundo!" (3) Like if that helped! Suddenly the red cap on top of the thing's head came off and some nasty white substance came out from it and it went directly at Naraku. The youkai tried to slice through it with his implanted sword like hand but it didn't work! Now he was starting to panic. This thing was going to be the end of him!

"Mira como voy a te matar! Recuerda te de mi. Soy el tu peor enemigo!" (4)

"SHUT UP!" Now he was mad! Not only was his walk interrupted but all his rose bushes were getting destroyed! He tried to send a blast of energy to the thing but it was too powerful for Naraku's energy. Finally the thing threw some more white substance to Naraku and it destroyed him! The evil Naraku had been destroyed by a mere thing! And he didn't even know what had destroyed it!

"Mi trabajo esta terminado aquí, hasta luego!" (5) The thing did a small popping sound and returned to its former size.

--

Inuyasha and company were running through the woods. The inu-hanyou had sniffed out Naraku's foul scent and they were going to set their scores out once and for all… or so they thought! The surprise they got when they reached Naraku's ex-castle!

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked. There was white gluey stuff everywhere. They had never seen the likes of this before.

"It looks a lot like glue." Kagome said as she examined the substance on the ground.

"What's this gloo thing Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

"It's hard to explain. It's like a thing that we put to stick two sheets together." She said trying her best to explain.

"Oh! Like what we use on books so they stay together?" Sango asked her friend. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah kinda." They looked around until Miroku found an object he had never seen before.

"Kagome, what's this?" He took the object and showed it to the girl. Kagome gasped. She had been right!

"It's a glue stick! I used this as a science experiment. We added a bunch of chemicals and then when I brought it here I must have dropped it! It was useless anyways, it didn't work." Kagome said putting the object in her bag once more.

"I wouldn't say that Kagome. It killed Naraku." Inuyasha said. They all looked at him as though he was crazy. Now how can a glue stick kill the mighty Naraku?

"What do you mean?" Sango asked him.

"Look over there!" He pointed off in a direction and when they looked they saw the dead body of Naraku lying on the floor covered in white gluey stuff.

"Now I say, I would have never thought Naraku would have died because of a mere failed science project on glue sticks." Kagome said as she recollected the Sacred Jewel.

"How about we don't mention this to anyone?" Inuyasha asked his friends. The others nodded and returned to the village. Well at least Naraku was dead now…

"That was really weird." The hanyou muttered.

"You can say that again." Kagome told him.

**End of the Pointless Story**

"ME LLAMO PRITT! ESTOY AQUI PARA TE MATAR NARAKU!" (1) **My name is Pritt! I am here to kill you Naraku!**

"No tengo tiempo de parlar con tu! Quiero que matar te. Esta entendido?" (2) **I don't have time to talk with you! I want to kill you! Is that understood?**

"Soy Pritt, el tu mejor amigo del mundo!" (3) **I am Pritt, your best friend in the world. ((This is what they said in the commercial.))**

"Mira como voy a te matar! Recuerda te de mi. Soy el tu peor enemigo!" (4) **Look at how I will kill you! Remeber me. I am your worst enemy. **

"Mi trabajo esta terminado aquí, hasta luego!" (5) **My work here is done, see ya! **

**Well that was random… please review! I'm working on one-shots now! LONG LIVE EASTER BREAK WOOOT!**

**Ciao**

**Orangepencils**


End file.
